chuckymoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Barclay
Andy Barclay is the main surviving protagonist in the Child's Play series, specifically the original trilogy, where he was Chucky's main target to take over his soul. Biography Child's Play: Andy is celebrating his 6th birthday, and really wants a Good Guy doll for his present. He even makes his mother breakfast in bed, to show her how good he is. However, the dolls are too expensive for her salary, and he ends up getting clothes instead. Seeing her son's disappointment, after she drops him off at daycare Karen buys a doll for half price from a peddler. Karen takes the doll back home to him, and he is very overjoyed to have a new best friend. When Karen's friend Maggie falls to her death from the apartment's window while babysitting Andy, he is immediately questioned by Detective Mike Norris if he had anything to do with the death. Karen believes that Andy had nothing to do with it. However, Andy shows eerie behavior when he informs his mother that the doll, Chucky, is alive and quotes him saying "His real name is Charles Lee Ray, and he's been sent down from Heaven by Daddy to play with me," and "He said Aunt Maggie was a real bitch and got what she deserved.". The next day Andy and Chucky go to the house of Chucky's former partner in crime Eddie Caputo, Chucky sneaks in and blows up the house, killing Eddie and framing Andy. Andy shows even more possible insanity when he tells Chucky to talk and stop lying, and that Chucky will kill him if he lets out his secret. As a result, Andy became the prime suspect of Chucky's murders. After much pursuit of his most intended victim, Chucky decides to pursue Andy on his own and eventually begins the chant that made him a doll the night he was killed. However, Karen and Detective Norris intervene just in time before Chucky finishes the chant and therefore take Andy's soul. Chucky is burned alive by Andy and then killed by being shot to the heart. Child's Play 2: In Child's Play 2, Andy has been temporarily sent to a foster home until his mother, who was considered mentally unstable and has been undergoing psychiatric testing, can look after him again. Andy now finds himself terrorized once again in his new home by the revived Chucky, who was brought back to life by Play Pals to try to (unsuccessfully) prove the rumors about the Chucky doll wrong. Chucky even stalks young Andy at school and slays Andy's teacher in cold blood with no remorse. Later that day, Andy goes down to the basement to confront Chucky, resulting in a struggle between him and the possessed doll. To make it worse, Chucky frames Andy for the murder of his foster father. Andy's foster sister, Kyle, discovers her and Andy's foster mother has also been killed in cold blood as well and realizes Chucky is really alive after all. She is held hostage and is to transport Chucky to Andy in the Good Guy Factory. After Andy is nearly knocked out, Chucky once again attempts to steal his body. However, after finishing the chant and nothing happens, Chucky realizes that his soul is trapped in the doll's body and it can no longer be done. Now that his doll body is human, he endures gruesome injuries, such as having his hand torn off and being forced to cut off his legs. Andy's body thwarts Andy's soul in molten plastic, and together he and Kyle kill Chucky's body by inflating his head and causing it to explode. Child's Play 3: Andy Barclay is now sixteen years old, and the incidents in the previous two films has permanently ruined his reputation. He has been thrown out of numerous foster homes, presumably for his inability to fit in. Social services then enrolls Andy in a military academy as a last resort. Here, Andy is the center of Cadet Shelton's harassment, and Chucky has also been rebuilt and returns to stalk Andy once again. However, Chucky now realizes he is able to set a new goal to become human again, and reveals his true self to another boy named Tyler. Chucky confronts Andy in his boarding room and reveals that he intends to transfer his personality into a different child's body: Tyler, who Andy had befriended earlier in the film. During the academy's 'war game', Andy gets a girlfriend, Kristen De Silva. Eventually, Chucky's attempts to reach human form get thwarted again. After following Chucky (and Tyler, who is essentially Chucky's hostage) from the woods to a local carnival, and struggling with the possessed doll in a spook-house ride, Andy tosses Chucky into a large fan which dices him. Andy visits Kristen, who is being treated by EMTs, before being taken away by the questioning authorities, presumably because he is now and forever a prime suspect of the murders due to Chucky framing him for the crimes that Andy didn't commit. Curse of Chucky: In the unrated post credits scene of Curse of Chucky, Chucky arrives in the mail at the now adult Andy's home, when Andy chats on the phone with his mother, now out of the hospital and presumably married to Mike Norris, Chucky cuts himself out of the box and looks at old nostalgic photos of old characters. He turns around and Andy shoots him in the head with a shotgun. Cult of Chucky: 4 years later, Andy is shown to be on a date in a skyscraper restaurant, however the date goes sour after she revealed that she had searched up Andy‘s past with Chucky before leaving him. When Andy returns home, it’s revealed that he decapitated Chucky and was torturing the head since the events of Curse of Chucky. Later, Andy comes across news in the mental hospital where Nica Pierce is currently staying. The article shows a photo of Nica holding a Chucky doll. Chucky’s head reveals that he wasn’t the only possessed Chucky doll. After learning of this, Andy decides to go the asylum where the other Chucky was, to kill him. Andy also decides to smuggle in a Chucky doll with a gun hidden inside it’s stomach. On the way there, Andy gets called by Tiffany Valentine, which then he threatens her and Chucky. When he arrives to the asylum, Andy is told by a security guard to leave. Wanting to get inside the asylum, Andy punches the guard to be committed to the asylum, which succeeds. Hours after being committed, Andy is confronted by the now alive Chucky he sent to asylum. After having a knife thrown into his leg, Andy grabs Chucky and precedes to disembowl Chucky to get the hidden gun. After so, Andy shoots Chucky multiple times and finishes him off by stomping on his face several times. Seconds later, Nica (now possessed by another Chucky) arrives and locks Andy inside the room. Trivia * Don Mancini revealed that Andy suffers from PTSD. * Besides Chucky, Andy has appeared in the most Child's Play films, appearing in five of them. * A photo of Andy's father can be seen in the background of Andy's Bedroom. The photograph is of director Tom Holland. * In the Cult of Chucky commentary, Don Mancini claims that Andy is well-off financially because of the insurance money he received from the murders he was involved in as a child. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Male Characters